


Loyal Wolf

by growligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Hela and Fenris spend some quality time together.





	Loyal Wolf

They had conquered yet another realm. Hela glanced up at her father with a soft smile playing on her lips, one hand on Mjölnir and the other buried in her lupine steed’s fur.

“You did well today, my daughter” said Odin, and for a moment he seemed to be about to return her smile. “Now take tonight to enjoy yourself and regain your strength.”

Hela’s soft smile turned into a grin. She dropped the hammer, feeling safe in knowing no one would be able to take it, and mounted the great wolf’s back.

“Come on boy, let’s go get cleaned up.”

The mighty wolf took off and soon they reached a calm pond away from the festivities. It was dark, all that lit up the night was some fireflies that buzzed gently, casting reflections in the water like that of a thousand little sparkling stars.

Hela dismounted Fenris and took off her clothes. She was naked. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching but the only one there was her loyal friend.

Hela’s boobs jiggled softly as she walked into the water. They weren’t overly large but also not minimal. They were firm and soft and kind of round and her black hair fell over them as if it wanted to hide her nipnops from spying eyes.

Her butt cheeks were round and firm like her breasts but obviously shaped a bit differently and as the water came up to her knees small goosebumps began to form on them.

On the beach the black wolf was watching her calmly with an affectionate look in his big eyes. Hela and Fenris had fought together for many years, he had carried her to many victories and they were close like the best of friends despite being completely different species and Fenris seeming incapable to learn how to express himself in ways that weren’t howls and growls. Not that it mattered to Hela. She loved him more than anything.

The naked woman swam out into the cold water, her firm breasts jiggling a little with each stroke.

“Why don’t you join me Fenris????” suggested Hela with a shout. She splashed some water towards the beach. Fenris got some in his fur and yipped unhappily.

He got up with a groan and walked towards the water to join his mistress. Soon both wolf and goddess were splashing around in the pond, naked and joyful. After an hour had passed Hela’s limbs began to ache from swimming and her leg hurt where a fish had nibbled at her so she decided to get up. She got up from the pond. She used magic to dry herself and put on clothes. Fenris shook the water off his soft fur.

Not wanting to go into the town center that was crowded with celebrating victors, Hela decided to spend the night sleeping under the stars. She found a nice spot under a big oak and laid down on the ground and changed her tight body hugging outfit into a pajamas. It was white with a flower pattern. It was a night gown. She wasn’t wearing panties.

Fenrir laid down next to her. He was panting slightly.

Hela petted her wolf for some time before she dozed off and fell asleep. She slept peacefully for a few hours until she was woken up by something wet and warm touching her inner thigh. She instinctively reached out for her hammer but remembered that it wasn’t next to her. But it was alright for she soon noticed that what she felt was just the nose of her beloved friend.

“Fenris what are you doing you silly boy??” inquired Hela as the wolf seemed to be sniffing the inside of her thigh. “That’s a private place!”

Fenris looked up at her with his big dark eyes and then he reached up a bit. Hela barely had time to understand what was happening until she felt the wolf’s tongue run over her private parts.

For a moment, their eyes met. Hela wasn’t quite sure what to do. She was hardly a virgin as she had ridden many dicks in her days but she had never before been with an animal. It felt wrong but at the same time Fenris had a big wide tongue and it felt kind of good when he had licked her.

She thought about it for a moment and then decided that no one had to know. She spread her legs to give the horny lupine access to her hoohah. The wolf happily licked away and Hela moaned in pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her convulsing body.

“Hmmggghnnn” she exclaimed.

Then she noticed that Fenris had stopped licking. He was looking at her expectantly and that’s when Hela noticed something. Fenris lipstick was sticking out from between his back legs, red and angry like a big crayon.

Hela knew what he was expecting. She wasn’t sure she was ready for it. Her vagoo was a lot smaller than her steed’s red weapon and she was worried it would tear her in two. At the same time she was excited because she liked big dicks and Fenris’ dick was the biggest she had ever seen and also she was an Aesir so she could probably take a lot anyway and also if she died she could just resurrect herself since she was the Goddess of Death. Probably.

She got up on all four so if she’d been a human she would have been expected to be taken in doggy style except now it was a more literal kind of doggy style as she was offering herself up to an actual dog like creature.

She felt the head of the beast’s engorged member poke against her entrance and soon the tip had slid in, stretching her tight little love pocket wide.

“AAAaahhnnn!!!” panted Hela. “Fenris I’m not sure I’ll be able to take it all!”

The wolf didn’t seem to listen. It pushed its dick in further and further. Hela wasn’t sure if the pain or the pleasure was more intense but then she could feel it. Something she had never felt before.

Fenris’ throbbing skin flute had pushed past where even the biggest dicks she had taken had gone. Its head was now poking into her womb and Hela felt pleasure like she had never felt before. Her breasts bobbed with every push of the great wolf’s member. In and out of her womb it went.

Then all of a sudden, Hela felt how her already stretched out love hole was getting further stretched. Something most peculiar was happening. Fenrir’s dick seemed to be swelling and suddenly it dawned on Hela what was happening. Fenris was knotting her!

She felt the first great rush of semen fill her womb and she came right then and there with a loud cry, shaking so hard she could barely hold herself up.

For well past half an hour they were tied together, wolf and woman, and when Fenris finally pulled out a great rush of semen flooded out of Hela’s gaping hoohah. But little did she know that not all the semen had fallen out. A few sperms had managed to latch on and stay inside her womb, and they had found an egg.

Hela was pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
